Hollywood's Not America
by marri
Summary: When hollyood is to much for Sharpay whos going to be there to help her. So long, put your blue jeans back on girl.Go home.Remember Hollywood’s not America So long, put your blue jeans back on girl. Tropay Oneshot song by Ferras


**Disclaimer – I was just asking, myself hmm do I own it then I thought well nope cause if so I would be at some premiere party with the Hollywood's famous people!**

_Marri – well all I have to say is I was bored and had the song stuck in my head_

:)

* * *

_Born Helena Jane, with a restless soul _

_She moved west to California, became a centerfold _

_But once you change your name, __well the pieces fall_

_Now she hardly recognizes, herself at all_

Thousands of screaming fans were dying down and heading towards home, as they had just experienced the most energy -filled concert in honor of Ashley Evans. Ashley sat down smiling proud of her self of her performance, she done great now on to bigger things more concerts more mega hit CD's, more _fame._ She sat down admiring her flowers fruit baskets fee products big companies and more sent her for sponsoring her. But something caught her eye a teddy bear a teddy bear she thought she never see again that seemed very familiar it had a note on it. She read it

_Dear, Sharpay- Ashley, _

_You were great; I loved every minute of your concert_

_Love, Troy-boy, _

She started at it she hasn't heard the name in well…forever_ Sharpay_!

* * *

_And there's never any rain, __when you want it_

_A hollow little game, and you've won it _

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

For about twenty more minutes she stared at the note. Then she put it down, picking up her teddy bear she had received, as she picked up the soft teddy she had named Berry. Berry was given her some time ago by her old friend Troy Bolton who had now decided to drop it off earlier on. But when? But how? Maybe it was when she had been thanking her staff outside her dressing room after the concert. Or maybe he gave it to one of her security guards.

_Knock –knock_

Ashley opened her door to see one of her album producers.

" Hey Ashley " He said in an excited tone while opening his arms widely to hug her.

" Hey George…" She said while hugging him. After they finished he looked around the room, then eyed her suspiciously.

She followed his gaze, which was on her teddy bear. " Ohh umm," She said while looking at it and then put it back on her dresser.

He laughed, " What was that?" he asked not really caring but meanwhile reading the short note that was un-attached to it. "Hmm Troy-boy…somebody I should know?"

" No not really" Ashley then snatched the note and put it in her pocket. " And would you please not read my stuff thank you!"

George laughed " Ok, geesh, but anyways you did great out there kid if you do more work like that your definitely be on your way to topping Michael Jackson's fame." He said with a smile thinking of the money that he would make from her stardom.

She sighed " Right" Ashley sighed again then sat down she was actually kinda of tired with all the concerts, recording, CD singing, interviews…

George stretched out then rubbed his stomach " Well kid I gotta go to the after party and get me some margaritas" saying margaritas with a horrible Spanish accent. But before he fully went out the door he turned around to face her " By the way I believe that _Troy _person is outside waiting for you." Then he shut the door behind him while singing some song in a horrible voice.

She smiled and perked up thinking about Troy. Was he really out there? And to see her? Well she would just have to find out.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl _

_Go home _

_Remember Hollywood's not America _

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl _

_Go home Remember Hollywood's not America Oh yeah_

* * *

As Ashley walked out of the Los Angles Stadium where the staff and crew were wrapping everything up about to go home, she made her way outside which was a nice quiet summer breeze night. She looked everywhere to find him. But all she saw was cars and people leaving. She sighed. She had thought that she was finally going to see him after three long years. Ashley wondered what he looked like and how he was doing and if he was in a relationship. But now she'll probably never know.

_And everybody here, from somewhere else _

_You could make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself_

_And you can take the heat, will your heart go cold? _

_T__hey say acting's just pretending, even that gets old_

* * *

At this time she was standing outside the front doors of the stadium. Where in big pink lights read ASHLEY EVANS and under it had a billboard reading in smaller black letters reading Performance Tonight Headstrong , Sold Out.

She shivered while reading that sold out. Well the audience had been quite large this time. But she didn't care at this moment right now all she wanted to do was , be home. Home where she grew up with all her friends and family and especially Troy.

Now she started crying tears pouring down her face making her sniffle. Again she felt the light breeze on her shoulder.

_And there's never any rain, when you want it _

_A hollow little game, and you've won it _

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

* * *

But then not the breeze she felt this time it was a touch on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned around and the person she looked at had caught her eye.

" Tr-Troy!" She managed to get out her mouth. There he stood live in color before her very eyes, she couldn't believe it, and he looked the same as when she last saw him but just the slightest bit taller and muscular.

" Sharpay..I mean Ashley" he said back staring at her.

Ashley cracked a smile " You can call me Sharpay , all though nobody calls me that anymore."

" Oh, so umm how's a- how's life?"

" Oh its pretty good."

" I can see that " He said while looking at the sign before them " By the way your concert was really great, I might just wanna see it again."

That made her laugh , then for some reason she started crying.?

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl _

_Go home Remember Hollywood's not America _

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl _

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

Troy then came closer to her hugging her " What's wrong pay?"

She sniffled again getting comfortable in his arms putting her neck in the crook of his neck. " I don't know " She sniffled again " I just really missed you , is all"

He then looked at her " Come on pay I know you better than that, what's _really_ wrong?"

Ashley or now Sharpay sighed hardly " I don't want this life anymore." She sobbed " At least not like this."

_And I know what to do when,_

_I know that you, _

_You can be anything you want to be_

Troy then wiped away her tears " What are you saying you don't want to be famous anymore, I thought this was always your dream to be known by everyone."

She sniffled " I know, I know but it's not what its cracked up top be I mean it's lonely and no one truly is there for you when you need 'em like you are right now.." Then she changed her look to study his eyes his deep caring blue eyes.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl _

_Go home Remember Hollywood's not America _

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl _

_Go home _

_Remember Hollywood's not America Hollywood's not America_

" You , know Sharpay I missed you a lot when you left for California." He started to hold her tighter " I thought of you everyday, that's why I came over to see you."

" Really" she stared blushing " You know for some real odd reason I think I truly feel happy now that you just said that." Then she lifted her head up to kiss him where he kissed back , sliding his tongue against her teeth getting entrance where finally after a few minutes they broke apart.

"Wow" they both said , then laughed.

" So how you feeling now?" Tory said smiling like crazy.

" Much better, now that you're by my side."

Then he walked her home staying with her to make her Hollywood life seem much brighter.

_It's not America_

* * *

_Ok I know crappy ending. But I ran out of ideas ! so anyways ,my lovely readers if you want just leave me a review harsh criticism or nice point of view from the one shot._

_:)_

_- when life gives you a hundred reasons to **cry. **Show life you have a thousand reasons to **smile**_**.**


End file.
